


Grangercest

by tenchi_knight_2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Lactation Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchi_knight_2000/pseuds/tenchi_knight_2000
Summary: Hermione comes home from school and her mother, Dr. Emma Granger, finds out something about her that changes everything about their relationship forever. OOC Smut with a hair-thin plot.





	1. Grangercest

 

DISCLAIMER: All characters from the Harry Potter Universe are created by J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No money is being made from the production of this fanfiction.

 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

 

Hermione Granger was tired. She had just gotten home from Hogwarts after her forth year at the school where she had dealt with the return of Voldemort and the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and she was feeling mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted and just wanted to go take a shower and go to bed. She had put her trunk in her room and taken a few things out including a hair tonic that she had gotten from Lavender Brown that the girl had promised would work on controlling her bushy mane and so decided to give the new treatment a try.

As she was the only one home besides her mother, Her father having gone to a conference in Wales and wouldn’t be back home for a few days, she decided to indulge herself in a long steamy shower and so stripped naked in her room and looked in the mirror at her developing body for a long moment before walking across the hall to the bathroom and going inside.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Downstairs, Emma Granger heard the door to the bathroom close and the shower start and knew that her daughter would be enjoying a long hot shower and so went upstairs to collect her daughter’s dirty clothing that she knew she would find and gazed over at the open trunk for a moment before walking to it and looking inside at the various things within… then the edge of a book caught her attention and she slipped it out, her eyes going wide…

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Hermione loved the water. She luxuriated in the feeling of it as it sluiced over her head, washing off the grime of the day and the stress of the events she had dealt with. She was so very glad that her parents had decided to install the waterfall showerhead in both bathrooms as nothing felt quite as good to the girl as being showered by the hot steamy water. She closed her eyes and turned her face up to the stream, feeling it striking her face and a tingle started to develop lower as her mind started to think of something else showering her face…

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

It had been two months before the end of the year when she had walked into the showers in Gryffindor Tower and had seen her roommates Lavender and Parvarti in an intimate embrace, Lavender’s head lolled back as Parvarti was laving her tongue across the girl’s pulse point sensuously. As she turned to escape from the scene, the door clicked shut and she froze as the sound filled the bathroom.

“Going so soon?” Lavender asked and Hermione turned to see the girl’s attention focused on her with predatory intent.

“I… I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

“You’re only interrupting if you walk out of here.” Parvarti said, her lilting voice husky with desire as she looked at Hermione with half-lidded eyes.

“Oh… Ok…” She said and started to walk to one of the other stalls but was stopped by a voice.

“Hermione, come here.” Lavender said and the brunette turned to the girls with a blush tingeing her cheeks.

“But…”

Lavender released her arms from around Parvarti and stepped around the Indian girl, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements as her hips swayed sensuously, her every movement screaming sexual desire.

“I can see you like what you see…” Lavender said with a smirk. “I can also see that it’s turning you on… so just let go…”

Hermione stood there as Lavender reached out and removed her robes.

“Braless, Hermione? You naughty girl… I can see your pebbled nipples through your shirt.” Lavender hummed.

“I’m not braless…” Hermione said, blushing hotter as Lavender put her hands on the girl’s waist and slid them up, her eyes going wide as they slid up over her bra-clad breasts.

“Oh this I have to see…” Parvarti hummed as she slid up behind Lavender, her hands sliding up and cupping Lavender’s breasts and her head peeking over the girl’s shoulder as she gazed at Hermione who was being undressed before her.

Hermione’s blush reached Weasley intensity when Lavender’s skillful hands deftly unbuttoned her blouse and removed it to reveal a simple white cotton front clasp bra that the girl also undid, letting the girl’s 34C breasts bounce free, her inch-long nipples hard and erect.

“Oh Merlin…” Lavender breathed as she looked at the girl’s nipples, her mouth going dry at the sight…

“Those are made to suckle…” Parvarti said and moved around her lover, leaning her head down without so much as a by-your-leave and latching her lips around the girl’s nub, drawing a long low moan from the brunette with her sucking and licking. Her arousal was quickly doubled when she felt a second set of lips take her other nub as Lavender joined in, loving the taste of the girl’s breast and how her nipple felt in her mouth.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Hermione bit her lip as she stood with one hand between her legs, the other pulling on her unusually long nipples as she recollected the incredibly erotic session with the two girls and then her mind went to how the session had ended…

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Hermione knelt on the tile in the bathroom with Lavender standing over her, her face buried between the girl’s thighs as she lapped at the juices coming from her sweet musky vagina, the girl leaning back against Parvarti who was kneading her lover’s breasts while her lover was reaching back behind herself to finger the Indian witch.

She could tell that Lavender was getting close to a crashing orgasm, the girl’s body clenching and unclenching rhythmically as she approached the edge until Hermione shoved three fingers into the girl’s sopping core making Lavender give a piercing scream and a gush of fluid splashed into Hermione’s mouth and down her chest bringing the brunette to her own explosive climax. That was the point where Lavender discovered she was capable of squirting if she came hard enough.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Hermione moaned as the thoughts of the wash of cum splashing in her face her brought her a crashing climax and after collecting herself finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself before walking back across the hall only to stop seeing her mother sitting on her bed with a stack of books sitting next to her.

“Hermione, I found your Hogwarts trunk open, and looked inside, and what did I find but a cache of some rather interesting books. Mommy’s Naughty Little Girl, Mommy Daughter Bonding, Mommy Showering her Little Girl, Teaching Her Daughter, Training Her Mommy, Her Mommy: Her Lover… It seems they all have a common theme… Care to enlighten me about this little interest of yours?”

“It's not how it seems!”

“Really? It seems like you have a bit of an Oedipus complex...”

“I... That is...”

“Do you want to fuck your mommy? Do you want her gasping and moaning on your bed? Do you want to stick your pretty pink tongue in her quivering slit? Do you want to suck on her nipples while you are shoving your fingers deep inside her? Do you want your mother to do naughty dirty things to you?”

Hermione was dumbstruck by what her mother had just said but could feel her nipples pressing through the towel announcing to her mother exactly what reaction her words had on her.

“Show me what you want to do to your mommy...”

Hermione stood there for a moment longer before walking over and taking the books from the bed and setting them back in her trunk. She then turned to face her mother who was watching her with a neutral expression and with a flick of her wrist dropped her towel exposing herself to her mother for the first time in over a decade.

“First things first…” Hermione said with a husky tone that went straight to Emma’s groin. “I want my mommy to stand up and strip for me.”

Hermione traded places with her mother and watched with an intense gaze as her mother stood before her and slowly unbuttoned her blouse and opened it to reveal a black lacy bra underneath. She then turned and slowly unzipped the side of her skirt, shimmying it down to reveal her firm ass clad in a matching pair of lacy black knickers with a black garter belt holding up her black silk stockings. Hermione licked her lips as she watched her mother’s hand sneak up behind her back and unclip her bra, taking it off and holding her breasts with one hand as she gazed coyly over her shoulder at her daughter with the bra that she then tossed back at Hermione who caught it and looked at it for a moment before looking back at her mother who had turned back around and Hermione blinked in confusion.

“Are you wearing pasties?” Hermione asked, confused.

“Hermione, sweetheart, you don’t think you’re the only Granger woman with exceptional nipples…” Emma said and removed the stickers that had kept her inch long nipples from showing themselves prominently through her shirt. She then strode over to her daughter and with a shove to her shoulder had the girl on her back, the older woman climbing onto the bed atop her and leaning down, breast to breast, and smashed her lips to her daughter’s, the younger quickly opening her mouth in a moan at the sensation of her mother’s knee coming up between her thighs and the elder took the advantage of the open mouth to slide her tongue inside her daughter’s mouth, plundering Hermione’s mouth with abandon. Hermione reached up, her hands entangling in her mother’s hair as they bucked against one-another, their mouths locked in a sensual dance and a moment later she shifted them so she was on top and was grinding her wet slit on her mother’s thigh as her own was grinding against her mother’s knicker-clad core. When they broke the kiss, Hermione looked down at the raw hunger in her mother’s eyes and knew that the look was echoed in her own.

“I am going to ruin you for daddy…” She said devilishly.

“Try me.” Was all the elder Granger woman had to say in response.

Hermione started to kiss her way down her mother’s body, paying special attention to the erect nubs that she had once nursed for milk as her mother moaned holding her head to her breast.

“Hermione, Honey… you don’t know how wet it used to make me when you were a baby sucking on my nipples… I would sit there with you in my arms as you nursed, one hand between my thighs fingering myself off time and time again… the only reason I stopped breast feeding you was my mother felt that it was inappropriate to breast feed a three year old…”

Hermione’s lips detached with a pop and the girl looked up at her mother with a gleam in her eye.

“What if I told you there was a spell to induce lactation?” Hermione asked and her mother moaned as the girl then started moving lower and swirling her tongue around in her mother’s navel drawing a moan from the woman and then continued lower, nuzzling her mother’s panty-clad womanhood for a moment, causing her mother to buck her hips reflexively. Hermione took this advantage and grabbed her mother’s knickers and with a deft tug had them down to her mother’s knees and a moment after they were on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing and Hermione stared at her mother’s hairless mons for a long moment before she buried her face in her mother’s quim, her tongue delving as deep as possible to taste every square inch of her love tunnel, making Emma gasp and groan at the sensations. Emma reached one hand down and buried her hand in her daughter’s hair, holding her to her molten core as her other hand reached to her breast and brought it to her own lips as she suckled on her own hardened nipple, increasing her pleasure.

“I can’t wait to taste my milk on your tongue…” Emma said and this only spurned on the already enflamed teenager to reach her tongue deeper into her mother’s folds and soon two fingers began probing her depths making her hips rise in pleasure from the contact. As a third finger joined the two already plumbing the woman’s depths, Emma bucked her hips wildly into her daughter’s face as an orgasm crashed over her with such speed and intensity that she was unable to warn her daughter of the fact and Hermione was treated to a gush of fluid from her mother’s nethers that she eagerly gulped down as quickly as she could before she crawled up across her mother’s panting form and lay herself down, her lips capturing her mother’s in a ferocious kiss that brought a deep moan from the older woman and caused her hands to grip her daughter’s hips and grind herself hard against the girl. When they broke the kiss, Hermione looked down at her mother with a sultry smile.

“You didn’t tell me you were a squirter…” Hermione said.

“I didn’t know I was… not even your father can make me gush like that…”

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Emma sat on Hermione’s bed looking at her daughter’s ass as the girl was rooting through her trunk, her bum on perfect display to the older woman who was finding the sight irresistible when she stood up and walked the six feet to stand behind her and placed her hands on her daughter’s hips, causing her to still.

“I’m sorry to bother you, sweetheart, but I just can’t sit there and stare at that perfectly shaped bum any longer…” She husked as she kneaded the flesh for a moment then knelt and buried her face between Hermione’s cheeks and gave her a long lick from the top of her vagina all the way past her asshole before tracing back forward again, drawing out a long lusty moan from the younger female. “I wonder… have you ever experienced this before?” Emma asked and locked her lips around Hermione’s pink pucker and thrust her tongue inside the girl’s anus, Hermione’s legs going momentarily weak at the intense sensation of having her mother’s tongue buried in her asshole.

“Oh Merlin! Don’t stop!” Hermione moaned as her mother tongued her deeply and slipped two fingers into her dripping snatch for good measure making the girl’s legs buckle at the sensation but Emma held her daughter up and continued her ministrations for another two minutes until she was rewarded with a gush of fluid on her hand and a keening moan in her ears.

“You’re so sexy when you cum, sweetheart…” Emma said softly as she pecked her daughter on the ass and stood to let her continue her search once she had regained herself. After a few minutes, Hermione reemerged with a broad smile on her face and a sheet of parchment in her hand.

“Now I thought that you weren’t allowed to use magic when you aren’t at school…” Emma commented as Hermione walked toward her, wand in hand.

“The trace is on our wand, but I discovered a spell in the Restricted Section that eliminates the trace.” Hermione said with a broad smile. “And I discovered another spell as well that I’m sure you’ll enjoy…”

“Oh?” Emma asked with a quirked eyebrow as her daughter took her wand and aimed it down at her own genitals.

“Partum et crescere coles.” Hermione said and Emma watched with interest as Hermione’s clitoris suddenly began to swell.

“Mmm… a bigger clit to play with…” Emma said with a small smile.

“Not exactly.” Hermione said and grinned as her clitoris continued to grow until it was a ten inch phallus hanging between her legs. “Prohibere incrementum.” She intoned and the growth stopped. Moments later, Emma was treated to the sight of the phallus giving a twitch… then another… then it began to harden and rise up to aim at the woman, a visible slit on the end excreting a milky liquid.

“Is that…”

“A girl cock?” Hermione asked with a grin. “Yes, it is, and it’s fully functional.”

“That’s so much bigger than your father’s…” Emma said with wide eyes, her tongue sliding out to wet her lips as she stared at the engorged member that was now over twelve inches long and as large around as her daughter’s wrist.

“Poor mommy, not getting a cock the size she deserves… I guess I’m gonna have to fix that for her now won’t I…” Hermione said.

“Yes you will…” Emma said and took her daughter’s swollen cock in hand and wrapped her lips around the head drawing a heady moan from the bushy haired bookworm as her tongue swirled around the crown and darted into the slit before she started moving forward intent on taking as much of the girl meat into her mouth as possible.

Hermione stared down at her mother in pure unadulterated lust as she watched her cock sliding into her mother’s hot wet mouth deeper and deeper until it suddenly stopped and Emma balked. Not content with only having half her cock in her mother’s mouth, Hermione put down the parchment and her wand and wrapped her fingers in her mother’s hair pulling herself forward, forcing her cock into her mother’s throat, making the dentist gag at first but soon the elder Granger woman had relaxed her throat enough so that she could feel the hardness filling her mouth and throat and surrendered herself to her daughter’s control, letting the girl skull fuck her mother as the urge to rut overcame her. Emma was in bliss at being controlled like this, having her mouth being used as a surrogate cunt for her daughter to bring herself pleasure with, loving the feeling of her daughter’s fingers curling tightly in her hair as she drove herself deep into her mother’s gullet until with a guttural moan she so felt her daughter’s cock starting to expand and then the searing hot cum that she was so anticipating was being forced into her stomach. After a few blasts were shot down her throat, Hermione relaxed her hold a bit and Emma slid off her cock until only the tip was in her mouth and she moaned as she felt her mouth filled time and time again with her daughter’s hot sticky cum, gulping it down as quickly as she could but still some gushed out of her mouth and fell into her heaving breasts. As Hermione’s climax was almost over, she pulled herself completely free from her mother’s mouth and let the last few shots of jizz splatter across her face and on her breasts, marking her mother as her own.

Emma knelt there for a long moment, eyes closed, then opened them to look up at Hermione who was staring down at her and opened her mouth to show that she still had a mouthful of the sticky spunk and then swallowed it with a loud gulp.

“Morgana’s tits… that was fantastic… and you’re so sexy…” Hermione said huskily.  

“Says the girl with the giant cock that just shot the largest load I’ve ever taken…” Emma said and then scraped the cum off her face into her mouth and swallowed it as well. “Now about that lactation spell…”

“Inciper maxime lac matris..” Hermione said giving her wand a figure-eight wave and Emma felt a tingle in her breasts as her mammary glands began producing milk in quantity, her breasts and nipples soon swelling with the milk that Hermione hadn’t had in over a decade and as the first drop forced itself from her mother’s teat, Hermione lost control and latched onto the nub tasting a mixture of mother’s milk and her own ejaculation, causing a fire to erupt once again in her loins. She wrapped as much of her hand around her throbbing erection as she could and moaned as she cupped her breast with her other hand while suckling from her mother.

“Oh my God!” Emma moaned as she felt the milk being suckled from her full breast and the sensation shot straight to her core and she shoved three fingers deep into herself to try to orgasm but soon she felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her hand up to the suckling mouth that had been so deliciously nursing that now turned its attention to its digits. Emma groaned long and low as she felt Hermione’s tongue swirl around each finger until her hand now glistened with saliva. Once she had finished her tasting session she reattached herself to her mother’s nipple and with a long draw began  feeding once more. Emma’s hand tried to sneak back down but Hermione’s was faster, darting out and pinning her mother down as she continued to drink in deeply.

“Mm-mmm…” Hermione hummed and Emma’s hips bucked, causing the girl to smile and continue humming. “Mmm… Mmm… Mm… Mm… Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…”

It was this last long hum that finally sent Emma over the edge and she came with a violent moan, her body flexing backwards, her nipple coming free of Hermione’s mouth, showering the two in milk as it sprayed forth from her breasts.

“I wanted to make you come undone…” Hermione said. “Looks like I succeeded… now to get you ready for what I have in mind next…”

Emma lay panting as she felt her daughter slowly sliding down along her body, the younger woman’s nipples like pebbles as she scraped along the flesh as she kissed lower and lower until she reached her mother’s core once again.

“Before I can give you the cock you really deserve, I’ve got to get you ready to take me…” Hermione said with a wicked glint in her eye and Emma’s breath hitched as she felt her daughter slide three fingers into her, then four, then her whole hand into her vagina, her arm quickly disappearing up to her elbow before retreating until only her wrist was within her mother before sliding inside once more.

“Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Yes! Fill me up with your fist! Give it to me baby!!!” Emma shouted as she was filled to capacity time and time again stretching her walls around her little girl’s arm as her womb was fisted into submission, feeling herself coming closer and closer to the edge until at the last moment Hermione leaned down and latched her lips onto her mother’s clitoris sucking hard sending the woman into another gushing climax. Hermione smiled as she removed her arm from her mother and deftly moved up between her legs, slotting her leaking prick at her mother’s entrance and sliding it into her with one long stroke making Emma’s eyes go wide as she felt the head bump against her cervix and then slide into her womb.

“You don’t know how sexy you look right now… lying on your back with your big milky tits as your daughter’s got her long hard magical cock stuffed inside you…” Hermione said huskily and then leaned down and latched her lips onto her mother’s nipple as she simultaneously started to pump into her depths, leaving Emma no chance to catch her breath as she panted at the stimulus. Emma groaned as Hermione gave a particularly hard suck at her nipple and was momentarily disappointed when Hermione then released her nipple but when her daughter’s smiling face appeared over her with her lips glistening with milk, she knew what was to come. Hermione leaned down and pressed her mouth to her mother’s, opening her lips to let the milk flow into her mother’s mouth for the woman to gulp down as she wrapped her legs around her daughter’s still rutting hips pulling her as deep as she could go. Hermione felt the pressure of another orgasm approaching and moved her mouth to her mother’s ear…

“I’m going to come inside you… I’m going to batter your womb with my seed… I’m going to shoot so much of my cum inside you that you’ll have a cum baby until it leaks out…”

“Oh God Yes!” Emma moaned lustily and felt her insides clench at the thought. “Cum in my unprotected pussy… Cum in me baby… give me a cum baby… give me a baby!”

Hermione felt a twinge deep within herself and that was all that it took for the massive orgasm to overtake her, the hot jets of thick cum shooting deep into Emma’s womb filling it and making the woman have one more massive orgasm before passing out.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

“So… when you told me that you wanted me to give you a baby…” Hermione said as she sat at the dining room table across from her mother, neither of them wearing a stitch of clothing as they sipped their respective cups of tea.

“Let’s just say that you’re going to have to share some of that milk with your little sister in about nine months if I have anything to say about it…” Emma said with a shy blush.

“I see.” Hermione said and put down her tea cup. “And how do you think that daddy will take this?”

“You fucking me bow-legged every night while he’s jerking off or the fact that I’m going to have your baby?” Emma countered. “Hermione, you’ve ruined me. Your cock is amazing and you are so sexy and fuck like a mink… If I had to choose, I would choose you.”

“Thanks, mom… I love you too…” Hermione said, taking her mother’s hand in her own, knowing that nothing will ever be the same again.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is introduced to the new way of things...

Daniel Granger was a happy man. He was in a loving marriage with his wife, Emma, had a beautiful daughter, Hermione, and a lovely home. His dental practice was thriving and it seemed that everything was right in the world. The conference which he had been attending in Wales had ended a day early and he decided that he would come home and surprise Emma with a bouquet of red roses and to take her and Hermione out to dinner at a fine restaurant. When he pulled his car into the driveway and killed the engine, his smile was imperturbable and he couldn’t wait to see the two loves of his life. He took the roses from the passenger seat and climbed out, striding casually to the front door and opening it with well practiced ease. Things quickly changed for the man, though, when he opened the door and heard a sound that while familiar to him, he shouldn’t be hearing.

“YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER!” Emma’s voice filled the house as he walked into the living room, the roses slowly falling from his hand to the floor as he followed the sounds of his wife’s apparent infidelity.

As he walked upstairs, he could hear the rhythmic thumping of his bed’s headboard slamming time and time again against the wall.

“OH GODS YES!!! I’M ALMOST THERE! YES!”  Emma shouted as the wet squelching sounds of sex and the rhythmic sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled his ears. “FUCK ME BABY! FUCK MOMMY HARDER!”

He balked as he heard that and quickly made his way into the bedroom where he saw his wife on her knees, her fingers white as her hands gripping the headboard while a very familiar form pounded against her with long deep strokes.

“Hermione?” He said, completely confused. Hermione took one hand from its place digging into her mother’s hips and aimed her wand at her father’s chest.

“You’re home early.” Hermione said as she slowly pistoned her hips back and forth against her mother’s toned rear. “We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow, daddy.”

“Hermione… what’s going on?” Dan asked.

“What’s it look like? I’m giving mommy everything she ever wanted that you couldn’t…” She said with a wicked smile. “By the way, daddy… Mobilicorpus…” She said and he floated up into the air and over to a chair that was set in the corner facing the bed. A moment later he set down and she twitched her wand again. “Incarcerus.” She said and a series of ropes tied him to the chair securing him in place. Once he was fixed in place, she vanished his clothes and looked at the four inch erection which he was sporting. “Oh daddy, is that really all that you’ve been giving mommy? No wonder she likes my cock so much better…” She said and pulled out of Emma who gave a mewl of displeasure before turning to face the man, her own fourteen inch hardness standing erect from her hips. “I think that from now on I’m going to be the one taking care of mommy’s needs for her…”

“Hermione, how could you?” He asked as he stared at her rigid shaft.

“Magic.” She answered.

“No, how could you do this to me?”

“Oh, I’m doing nothing to you.” She said and turned back to her mother’s dripping center and slid herself between her folds making the older woman moan lewdly. “I’m just giving mommy everything she ever wanted in a lover.  A long hard cock to fuck her with, a tasty pussy for her to lick, and big milky titties for her to suck on whenever she wants. Do you know how many times I’ve fucked her so hard she couldn’t stand up correctly? Do you know how many times I’ve filled her hot sex with my creamy jizz? How many times I’ve had my tongue buried deep in her tight asshole? You just can’t match what I can do for her sexually and so I’ve taken over for you.”

“But Hermione…”

“Daddy, from now on, when we’re alone, you are to call me Miss Hermione.”

“What?”

“Don’t you get it, daddy? You’ve just been supplanted as the alpha. You’re now the omega. You’re going to sit there and watch as I fuck your loving wife with my big hard cock every night and never feel her pussy wrapped around that pitiful little thing again… not that I really think that you even felt it when you were fucking her…”

“Oh he did…” Emma said and groaned as Hermione shoved her cock deep into her mother’s depths. “He’d stick it in and give it a few pumps and then shoot his wad. Why do you think I had all those toys in my drawer? Because he didn’t have the size to satisfy or the stamina to please me. Not like you do, baby… Yessss… just like that… now show him exactly what you did to me last night so he knows what it’s like to see me really getting fucked…”

“Mmm… do you mean when I had you bent over the dining room table plowing you after dinner or when I had you with your ankles around my shoulders trying to shove my cock past your cervix?” Hermione asked as she held herself buried in her mother’s heat.

“I love the way you fold me in half, baby girl… now give me a baby girl…” Emma said and Hermione started her thrusts with renewed vigor at her mother’s suggestion. The thought of impregnating her own mother with her child was perversely thrilling to the young woman and had the elder woman gushing as she imagined her belly swelling with her daughter’s child.

“See, Daddy? This is how you fuck a baby into your wife! This is how you treat her! By fucking her into the mattress until she’s a blabbering mess!” She said and redoubled her efforts at railing the dentist while her husband watched helplessly from the chair, soon bringing the elder brunette to the edge of yet another orgasm.

“YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!” Emma wailed as she felt her daughter give one last hard thrust, her magical cock forcing its way past her cervix and into her womb, filling her uterus with shot after shot of searing hot seed that soon made the woman’s belly bulge slightly at the ludicrous volume of seed being expended until Hermione finally collapsed on top of her mother with a long groan.

“So… much… better…” Emma said softly and succumbed to unconsciousness while Hermione slowly pulled out of her lover, her mother’s cervix snapping shut to seal the potent seed within, Hermione’s eyes still on her father who impotently stared at her in a combination of rage and betrayal.  

“Now you have two choices. Option one is that you accept your place as omega in this family and are able to retain the life you have built. Option two is… well… let’s just say you won’t like option two.”

“H… Miss Hermione… why are you doing this?” Daniel asked, feeling defeat edging its way into his consciousness as he stared between his thoroughly fucked wife and his daughter who had a slab of girl meat between her legs that put porn stars to shame that had just shot a massive load inside her own mother if her belly bulge was anything to think about.

“Because, Daddy, I wanted to. You see, I just can’t get enough of Mommy and she can’t get enough of me. I don’t know what it is, but every time I see her I want to push her up against a wall and fuck her until her legs are jelly. When we were in France, you have no idea how hard it was for me to not stare at her tits when we were on that beach, and I know she was sneaking a few peeks at me too. And now that I have something that she craves, namely my huge hard cock, she only wants me to fuck her. Now I want you to be part of this family. I want you to still love me and Mommy, but I will be her lover. I will bed her whenever and wherever I want in the house. If I want to fuck her in the living room while you’re watching the football match on the telly, I will. If I want to ride her in the hot tub while you’re soaking right across from us, I will. Now will you accept this? Or will I be forced to find a way to make everyone happy?” She asked with a glint in her eye and he shivered knowing that look all too well as he had seen it once in his daughter’s eye as she was talking about a bully at school and the next thing he knew the girl had fallen down a flight of stairs at lunch.

“Fine… You win…”

“I want you to say it.” She said. “I want you to say ‘You are my alpha, I am your omega. My wife is yours to have and use. I surrender.’”

He stared at her for a long moment and then sighed. “You are my alpha, I am your omega. My wife is yours to have and use. I surrender.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Now for being such a good omega, I’m going to let you cum.” She said and he blinked as he looked down at his lap where his erection was still holding strong, a drop of precum glistening on the head. Moments later, he was surprised when he felt a tingle rush up from his toes and rush across his body forcing him to double over as his dick spewed seven long shots that flew four feet across the carpet before landing with a soft pat. “And if you keep on being a good omega, then I’ll let you cum whenever you get to watch.” She said with a smile. “Now I’m tired so I’m going to take a nap.”

“But what about me?” He asked as he watched her lay down next to her mother, her still half-hard cock slipping between the older woman’s thighs.

“I’ll let you out when I wake up… but if you make any more of a mess, I’m going to rub your nose in it.” She said, closed her eyes, and promptly fell asleep, feeling comforted as she sensed the new life being formed in her mother’s – now her lover’s womb.

 

THE END. (For now...) 


End file.
